vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Few Good Men
Summary Matt and Caroline are surprised by the sudden reappearance of Matt’s mother Kelly (guest star Melinda Clarke). Stefan and Elena are worried about Damon’s new attitude. Damon is asked by Sheriff Forbes to take part in a fund-raising bachelor auction. Alaric discovers shocking secrets from his own past. With help from Jenna and Stefan, Elena is determined to find out everything she can about her birth mother, but the truth may be more than she can handle. Characters thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Starring * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Guest Starring * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Saltzman * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Malese Jow as Anna * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Sterling Sulieman as Harper * Jeni Perillo as Bethanne * Amanda Detmer as Trudie Peterson * Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan 'Co Starring' *Mike Kalinowski as Hiker *Maia Osman as Wasted Girl *Dax Griffin as Bachelor #3 *Michael Showers as Mystery Man Uncredited * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan Quotes :Harper: Do you know what day it is? Hiker: Its Saturday. Harper: And what year? Hiker:..Its 2010. : : Listen, there's something else. Mr. Saltzman..Rick..His wife was from around here and her name was also Isobel. : Wait..Was, as in. : She died. : : No...buzzkill Bob...Greetings. : Can we talk? : Yeah. : Without the tridelts? :Kelly Donovan: (Matt's with Caroline on couch) Oh god, not on my couch. : Mom..Hey. : : When was the last time you saw her? Trudie Peterson: About 17 years ago, when she left to go have you. We kept in touch for a while, but you know people drift apart. : : So, where have you been? Kelly Donovan: Here and there, never one place too long..you know Pete. : No actually, I don't because you've never brought him around. : : I asked Damon without saying too much. He doesn't remember. : Ask him again. : Damon is not stable right now. : You know he murdered my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her. When has he been stable? :Sheriff Forbes: Oh, come on help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come empty handed. : You know, a room full of women clambering to win a date with me, sounds tasty. : : Hes fine. : He's Damon. : Maybe this heartache will be good for him, it will remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat. :Carol Lockwood: Do you have any hobbies? Do you like to travel? : Oh yeah. L.A, New York..A couple of years ago I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus actually. I think..I think Alaric went to school there, didn't you Rick? Yea, except I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She was..she was a great girl. Did I ever tell you that? Cause she was..Delicious..Mmm..mm..mm. : : This is a shame. We're kindred spirits bitten by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks. Sounds like I got a lung, which means I get to sit here and watch you die. Gallery 115.jpg|Alaric and Jenna kiss. normal_afgm002.jpg|Alaric Saltzman. A-Few-Good-Men-5.jpg|Stefan with Alaric about Damon 392916.jpg|Elena and Jenna Alaric and Isobel.jpg|Alaric's Flashback Jenna-Alaric-jenna-and-alaric-13377125-800-572.jpg|Jenna talks about Isobel Isobelbed.jpg|Isobel Alaricbed.jpg|Alaric in bed talking to Isobel Cultural References *''A Few Good Men, a play by Aaron Sorkin, first produced on Broadway by David Brown in 1989. Sorkin adapted his work into a screenplay for a 1992 film directed by Rob Reiner, produced by Brown and starring Tom Cruise, Jack Nicholson and Demi Moore. *Duke University, a private university located in Durham, North Carolina. *Fox Mulder, a protagonist from ''The X-Files (a paranormal TV show that aired from 1993-2002) who believed in extra-terrestrial life. *''The Real Housewives of...'' Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Isobel * This episode had 3.33 million viewers in USA. * Isobel's cellphone number is 919-399-2507 * Tyler and Bonnie do not appear in this episode. * Kayla Ewell makes a cameo in this episode as Vicki. A photo of her Zack and Melinda, which was most likely taken just for this episode, can be shown on the Donovan's fridge, with Matt gets ice for Kelly. The Sacrifaces Hiker - killed by Harper Trudie Peterson - killed by unknown man Unknown man - killed by himself (possibly Compelled by isobel Alaric Saltzman - killed by Damon Salvatore Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes featuring Alaric Saltzman Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Jenna Sommers Category:Damon-centric episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anna Category:Episodes featuring Vicki Donovan